Dan's Maze of Broken Bones
by Stone Moss
Summary: How did Dan get those twelve casts in his collection? Why, we are here to tell you! Co-authored with Bookgirl39. Rated T for falling off things.


**Hey! It is I, Nataliya. So this is how the story is going to work. I will write a chapter, followed by Bookgirl39. We approve of each other's writing and fix things. So if you spot any mistakes, please tell me! I will be sure to get on Bookgirl for that. :) **

**So Amy and Dan are at Grace's mansion for a weekend. Basicsally, that's all you need to know. **

**Alright! First chapter of Dan's Maze of Broken Bones! **

**Age: Seven**

**Broken Bone: Wrist**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Amy! Amy! Amy! Amy! A-"<p>

"_What?" _Amy Cahill shouted at her younger brother.

"I need to talk to you…really bad!" Dan squealed, which was unusual for a seven year old boy.

"Look, if you need to go to the bathroom, you don't have to tell me about it! Can't you see I'm busy?" She gestured to the large book upon her lap.

Dan frowned. "I don't have to go potty."

"Then what do you need?" Amy was running out of patience.

"Uh…er…I forgot!" Dan said, sprinting out of the room.

Amy slapped her forehead and picked up the large book. Seriously, she had no idea how she was related to him.

_**~Meanwhile with Dan~**_

"Hey, Grace! Do you know where Saladin is?" Dan asked.

"Check the library, sweetie. Oh, do want to make cookies later?" Dan's face lit up at his Grandmother's question.

"Yeah! You're the best Grace!" Dan ran over to hug her. He always thought that she was a cool grandmother. Then he took off to find Saladin.

"Saladin? Where are you?" Dan called down the long hallways. Just then, a furry body rubbed up against Dan's leg.

"Saladin! There you are! We have a mission." Dan looked at the Egyptian Mau, who cocked its head to the side.

"Mrrp?" Saladin mewed.

"We do need costumes! You are really smart!" Dan picked up the poor cat and trotted to his room.

When the duo reached Dan's room, Dan put Saladin down on his bed. Saladin tried to get off the bed, but failed…miserably.

"Where are you going? Oh, I know where you were going! To get costumes, but don't worry, I already have them." If it was possible, Saladin groaned. "I'm excited too!" Dan said.

He then slipped a sock over Saladin's face with four holes cut out. Saladin shook his head, trying to get the sock off his head.

"Look, I put four holes! Two for your eyes and two for your ears," He explained, adjusting the sock just right. Dan slipped a black mask on his head and picked up Saladin.

"Are you ready?" Dan asked, grinning.

"Mrrp…"

"Great!" Dan walked out of the room, carrying Saladin.

***page break***

Dan walked down the hallway. Well, Saladin was with him, he just didn't do any walking. Dan saw Amy reading in the library, but kept walking.

"Hey, Amy," Dan said, over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He heard her ask.

"Teaching Saladin to fly, of course!"

"Ok…wait, _what_? Dan, cats _can't-_" It was too late, he had already walked outside.

Once they got to the big oak tree, Dan looked up at the tree and frowned.

"How are we both going to get up there?" Dan asked the trembling cat.

"Mrrp," Saladin tried to get free of Dan's grip.

"A backpack! Man, you are a ge-… a gea-"Dan struggled to find the right word. "Genie! That's what you are! He smiled triumphantly and went to get his pack, taking Saladin along with him.

***page break***

"Alright, Saladin, since you're a cat, you can fly, right?" Dan questioned Saladin.

"Mrrp!" The cat looked alarmed as if he already knew what Dan was planning.

"Great, now we just have to get up that tree!" He turned his attention to the large maple in front of him. "Here," He picked up Saladin and stuffed him in the small back pack.

Dan placed his foot on the first nub and hopped up on a branch. It was very easy for him to reach the top because he had climbed trees a lot for very different reasons.

"I think that was a record!" Dan cried once they got on the last branch. "Are you ready?" Dan took Saladin out of his pack. Saladin arched his back and hissed. "Sorry if that was uncomfortable," Dan apologized.

They both looked down at the ground, more than a few feet below them. Dan turned back to the cat and smiled.

"You've done this before, right?" Dan asked and if it was possible, Saladin looked quite nervous. "No? I should show you!" Dan got into a strange position on the small branch. "First, you bend your knees like this. Then you just spread your arms and-" Dan fell off the branch, flapping desperately. "Fly, you stupid arms!"

His shirt caught on a lower branch and it held him in place. He whipped his forehead in relief. "Phew, that was clo-" The limb snapped and sent him tumbling once again. "Saladin, help!" Dan cried and he hit the ground with a thud.

"Ouch." Dan groaned, trying to get into a sitting position. He saw Saladin nimbly jump off the branch and land on his feet.

"Dan!" Amy shouted, exiting the house. Grace was right on her heels with cooking mitts on. Once they got to the injured boy, they knelt down to his height. "Are you Ok?" Amy asked.

"No, my wrist hurts," Dan tried to touch it, but Grace smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch it!" Grace scolded, but then relaxed. "What happened, sweetie?"

"I…" He winced as another burst of pain swept through his arm. "I was teaching Saladin how to fly." He managed to get out. Grace looked down at Dan and swooped him up in her arms.

"Ok, we're going to go to the hospital and get you checked out. And for the future Dan, cats _or _humans can't fly." Grace said and Dan nodded with a sheepish smile.

_**~A**__**t the hospital~**_

"Whoa, it's green!" Dan gazed in awe at the cast on his arm. Amy rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the smile on her face. Her brother was okay. Dan knocked on his cast. "It's pretty hard. Can I hit the cobras with it?" He asked Grace who smiled.

"No Dan, you can't," Dan pouted.

"Sadly," Grace heard Amy mutter.

"Hello. Daniel looks like he will do fine. Lots of rest will do the trick," The doctor said, walking into the room. Grace stuck out her hand.

"Thanks for all the help, doctor," She said.

"No problem, you never told me though. How did this young man break his wrist?" The doctor asked. Grace opened her mouth to speak, but Dan beat her to it.

"People can't fly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I hope you enjoyed! Comment, tell me what I did wrong or right! I appreciate the reviews! **

**~Nataliya**

**Next chapter belongs to Bookgirl39!**


End file.
